foreverwanderingfandomcom-20200214-history
Breeze
'''Breeze '''is a pure white she-cat with blue eyes. She was originally a warrior named Breezebark before Sunset approached her and helped her become the founder and first leader of CheetahClan. Once she became leader, she was hesitant to accept help from others for fear of looking weak, and as a result CheetahClan became distant and prideful. Personality Breeze is a strong and intelligent cat that became a respected and stubborn leader. She constantly worries about looking weak in front of other leaders, so she tried to distance her Clan from the rest of the Clans. She loves her Clan and would do anything to protect them. Relationships Clawpelt Clawpelt is Breeze's father. He wasn't often around, and when he was he worked his kits hard, claiming that he wasn't going to have failures as his descendants. Breeze never really cared about what he thought and ignored him for the most part. Brookdream Brookdream is Breeze's mother. She is soft-spoken and timid. Whenever Clawpelt took the kits out and trained them she tried to stop them, but was easily stopped by Clawpelt. She loved her kits, and died protecting them from foxes. Slate Slate is Breeze's sister. She is the founder and first leader of CougarClan. When they were younger, the two of them respected each other, but never really knew each other. Once they became leaders they became even more distant, seeing each other as nothing but leaders. Wave Wave is Breeze's brother. He is the founder and first leader of LeopardClan. He was the closest to Breeze of the four siblings, and the two of them often found solace in each other. They stayed close as leaders, and although Breeze was closed off in CheetahClan she would later wish that she had opened up to LeopardClan more. Flame Flame is Breeze's brother. He is the founder and first leader of PantherClan. Breeze liked him the least of her siblings, and finds him annoying. Whisperfang Whisperfang is Breeze's mentor. The two of them were rather close during her apprenticeship, and once LostClan split up Breeze asked Whisperfang to become her deputy. Whisperfang declined, saying that there were younger, more qualified cats for the job than him. History Breeze is born to Clawpelt and Brookdream along with her siblings Slate, Wave, and Flame. Breeze was a curious and observent, even for a kit. She loved to watch her siblings play and watch the warriors plan patrols. Her father Clawpelt would train her and her siblings to fight before they were apprenticed. She reluctantly went along, even though she didn't really have a choice. She becomes Whisperfang's apprentice and readily learned all she could from her mentor. Partway through her apprenticeship there was an attack by foxes on the camp. Breeze and her siblings were cornered in camp by several foxes. Brookdream distracted the foxes and gave Breeze and her siblings an opening to attack. Brookdream was eventually caught and killed by the foxes. After the battle Thorn, the current leader, gave Breeze her warrior name of Breezebark. She stayed loyal to her Clan, even when Clawpelt tried to get her to join a rebellion against Thorn. Thorn eventually died of old age, and his deputy Sunsetgaze became Sunset and took his place. Clawpelt and his followers set their plan into action, and attacked the newly appointed leader. Breezebark stayed with her leader, and Clawpelt was defeated after a long and bloody battle. Sunset decided that the Clan was too big to be under the rule of one cat, and split them into different groups. =